


Saddle Up My Travelling Shoes (I walked a-thousand one years alone and never found a home)

by Amemait



Category: MLP:FiM - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, due South
Genre: GFY, Gen, I'm not sure if this is crack!, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I first came to Canterlot from the Crystal Empire on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons which do not require exploring at this juncture, I have remained, attached as liaison to Princess Luna's Royal Guard.</p><p>(Not initially based on these pictures here: http://kez-designs.livejournal.com/tag/due%20south , but I've been aware of/have coveted those ponies for a very LONG time now, so I suppose this was inevitable once I found the MLP:FiM fandom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle Up My Travelling Shoes (I walked a-thousand one years alone and never found a home)

**Author's Note:**

> With slight apologies to Jay Semko & Bryan Potvin for the title.

I first came to Canterlot from the Crystal Empire on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons which do not require exploring at this juncture, I have remained, attached as liaison to Princess Luna's Royal Guard.

It would behoove me to explain, perhaps, why it is Princess Luna's Royal Guard where I have ended. It might be more expected for me to be a member of Princess Celestia's guard. The reason is simple. Princess Luna's guard was the first to approach me in friendship.

But allow me to talk about my deaf half-wolfhund, Diefen Baker, named after a Minister for Harmony from ... I would have said twenty years. But it is now longer than that. One thousand and twenty years.

To be more precise, one thousand and twenty two years.

My Empire has been gone for one thousand and two years. An odd number, and unexpected that one should be so precise, but it was one thousand years precisely that Princess Luna was trapped in the moon, by all accounts, and I must trust in the word of Princess Celestia on this.

I, of course, remember Princess Luna as one of the two princesses who saved us, right before we were plunged into... stasis, is what the purple unicorn from Canterlot called it.

And then two years later, she went mad. I wonder if a little of King Sombra's evil got to her heart while they banished him. After all, he was once the king of dreaming and sleeping.

And Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon.

Which, I will admit, should surely be a good enough reason for me to stay away from her and those who keep her company. But Ray, my new Canterlot friend, whose name unexpectedly does not match his Cutie Mark, a barely visible outline of a new moon, assures me that she's no longer evil. He says her snout is different. And Ray can judge a lot by a snout.

My name is Constable Benton Fraser, of the Royal Crystal Empire Police. This is a story of how friendship is one of the magical things I've encountered since arriving in Canterlot.


End file.
